<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>boys by azathioprine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422500">boys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/azathioprine/pseuds/azathioprine'>azathioprine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Gay, Gay Pride, LGBTQ Poetry, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Poetic, Poetry, Pride, gay poetry, im in love, non-rhyming poetry, not really but i just like men, soft and fuzzy feelings, this is for the gays but it can be read from others too, wholesome?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/azathioprine/pseuds/azathioprine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>im attracted to them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>🌼 my poetry 🌼</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I like their faces</p><p>Their charming smiles</p><p>How I wish the crease</p><p>Between their eyebrows would soften</p><p> </p><p>I like the way they look at me</p><p>Not in that way</p><p>Their eyes have a sharp look</p><p>It makes me giddy</p><p> </p><p>I like their hands</p><p>Dirt-filled palms</p><p>I would like to hold one</p><p>Regardless if it's dirty</p><p> </p><p>I like their legs</p><p>Full of cuts and bruises</p><p>Yet somehow they still walk</p><p>Without a second thought</p><p> </p><p>I like their lips</p><p>Skin chapped and red</p><p>I imagine them soft</p><p>Their laughs fill my head</p><p> </p><p>I like their style of clothing</p><p>Sweaters and hoodies</p><p>They wear that the most</p><p>But I still trip on my feet looking at them</p><p> </p><p>Finally, their feelings</p><p>I like when they show them</p><p>Society would rather them be angry and rude</p><p>But they can be nice if you show them kindness</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TRIGGER WARNING: Dysphoria, transphobia, bigotry, very fuckin sad </p><p>This is a vent poem :/</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Men are strange</p><p>In what way, you say?</p><p>They don't like talking</p><p>Or interacting</p><p> </p><p>They want nothing to do with trans boys</p><p>Nothing to do with gay boys</p><p>They never said anything to my face</p><p>But I always feel like I'm being judged by them</p><p> </p><p>"Ew a tranny."</p><p>"You're still a girl."</p><p>"Do you have a penis?"</p><p>"What's your deadname?"</p><p> </p><p>I have experienced harsh transphobia</p><p>But this is on another level of it</p><p>I know I may be too quick to judge but it's just...</p><p>I feel judged</p><p> </p><p>It could be the way I dress</p><p>Could be my painted nails</p><p>My feminine features</p><p>My voice...</p><p> </p><p>I don't know if this is a rant about wishing boys would talk to me</p><p>Or a rant about silent bigotry</p><p>It's probably both</p><p>I just hate it all</p><p> </p><p>I wish all boys were kind</p><p>I wish they didn't make barriers for their feelings</p><p>I wish they would just listen</p><p>And talk</p><p> </p><p>It is very unlikely for me to have a boyfriend</p><p>Because lots of cis males wouldn't date a tranny</p><p>Even if a guy confessed to me</p><p>It would be out of pity</p><p> </p><p>Or a joke</p><p>That's all I am to them</p><p>Why is society so fucking toxic</p><p>I just want to be loved</p><p> </p><p>I constantly have touch-starved dreams</p><p>Not even in a sexual way</p><p>Just kissing</p><p>I wish someone would just kiss me</p><p> </p><p>I wish someone could just respect me</p><p>I wish cis boys looked comfortable in my presence</p><p>They don't think I notice</p><p>Baby, I do</p><p> </p><p>I know you're silently wondering</p><p>"Why does she go to the boys lockeroom"</p><p>"Why does she go to the boys bathroom"</p><p>"Why does she use he/him pronouns"</p><p> </p><p>I'm trying to please you</p><p>Can't you see I work very hard to try to pass?</p><p>I never will</p><p>I never can</p><p> </p><p>Fuck you, world</p><p>You taught everyone to be disgusting</p><p>You taught everyone to hate eachother</p><p>Go to hell</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, that got dark. I tend to get lost in the moment and write my exact thoughts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>